That One Regret
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: The Glee Project. Damian and Cameron were in their hotel rooms before the final cast party when Damian asked Cameron if he regreted anything. The answer was startling. M for steamy Dameron sex, including phone sex and Cameron's dirty mouth. Reviews good.


**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Damian McGinty or Cameron Mitchell. But I so wish I was. Mmm, they are yummy (I will marry Damian…I will…someday…).**

**Note: Okay, so Mrs. Groovy-in-Unusual-Ways wrote an M-rated "Dameron" fic for me, so I shall write one for her now. And you all know you love this pairing, fans of The Glee Project. Muah ha ha. **

**Rated M for: sex. Simple as that. For steamy guy-on-guy sex.**

"Oy, Cameron, I can't believe you're here. I mean, at this hotel. The same hotel that we're at. For the cast party, you know?"

Cameron looked at the phone like it was a bug. "Uh, yeah, Damian, I know. I can't tell you, though, how much I missed you after I left the show."

"Yeah," Damian said softly. "I cried that night, Cameron. I still can't believe you saved me like that."

"Aww," Cameron smiled softly. "I'm glad to have done it, and I don't regret the decision I made. I'm just happy you won, man."

"So…you don't have any regrets? None at all?" Damian took in a sharp breath, clutching his cell phone to his ear, heart pounding.

"Well," Cam chuckled. "I do regret this one thing…"

"It was kissing Lindsay, wasn't it? Letting her just…kiss you like that?' Damian said, disappointment coursing through his veins.

"No!" Cam exclaimed. "Well, yes, sort of, because I wasn't expecting it and it was sort of uncalled for on her part, but she and I talked it over, and we're okay now. And before you ask, no, it wasn't not kissing Hannah during our _Teenage Dream _video shoot."

"Then what was it?" Damian asked, heart picking up speed again. "Your one regret?"

"Not kissing _you_," Cameron said bluntly.

"What the bloody hell, Cameron?" Damian cried, nearly falling off the bed.

"Don't play dumb with me, Damo. It's too adorable. Come on, you know you had feelings for me."

"Well, I…I…Cameron!" Damian sputtered, a million thoughts rushing through his head.

"Admit it. You, Damian Joseph McGinty, had a crush on me for the duration of _The Glee Project_ and thereafter, which is why you cried when I left, which is why you blushed every damn time I looked at you, and which is why you really dedicated your final performance song to me." Cameron sat back, smiling smugly to himself.

"I…damn you, Robert!"

"Oh, using my first name, now, are we?" Cameron raised an eyebrow. "You, my sweet Irish lad, are not threatening in any way, shape, or form."

"I hate you," Damian spat, wishing the bed could just swallow him up right then and there. How had Cameron known about his true feelings for him?

"I don't hate you," Cameron said. "Ever since I first saw you in those ass-tight skinny jeans, I've wanted to fuck you."

Damian's face felt like it was on fire. "CAMERON!" he yelled.

"It's true," Cam shrugged. "You're damn hot, McGinty. If I was in that room with you right now, I'd so be tapping that ass."

"Robert Cameron Mitchell, stop this right now!" Damian insisted.

"First," Cameron said, ignoring the Irish boy. "I'd pin you against the wall and kiss you, slow and deep and heated. I'd let you run your hands through my hair. I'd kiss those lips so much and long and hard that they'd swell up beautifully." Damian shuddered, imagining the scenario as he had so often in his daydreams. "Then," Cameron continued. "I would take your shirt off and throw it across the room. We wouldn't need it, anyway. I'd run my hands over your chest, pulling and playing with your nipples, making them nice and hard, causing you to moan deeply." Damian's eyes widened. Who would've guessed that Cameron, the "good Christian", could have such a dirty mouth and mind?

"We…what would you do after that?" Damian squeaked.

"I'd take off my own shirt. Don't act like you haven't seen me shirtless before. I know you used to stare at me when I was getting dressed or fitted with the microphone pack." Damian blushed deeply at the memory of the first time he saw the ginger without a shirt on. "I'd pick you up and throw you on the bed. Then I'd lie on top of you and we'd kiss passionately again. I'd start grinding my hips down against yours, causing you to get nice and hard." Damian gulped, afraid of where Cameron was going with this. "I'd unzip those tight, tantalizing jeans and take them off, leaving you in your boxers."

"Cameron…" Damian gasped.

"Shh, baby. Where was I? Oh, yes. I'd grasp at the front of your boxers, feeling your cock through the fabric, making you get harder. I'd slowly, slowly take your gorgeous erection out and stroke it, teasing you." Damian shuddered, feeling himself get hard as Cameron spoke. He closed his eyes, willing it to go away. "I'd take your pretty cock in my mouth," Cameron went on, "and I'd suck on it. You'd moan because it felt so damn good, and I'd keep sucking and sucking, your moaning encouraging me, until you finally came into my mouth, hot and wet. I'd drink it all down, of course." Damian felt his pants tighten even more and clenched his jaw, wishing Cameron would stop, but at the same time, wanting this scenario to happen more than he could possibly wish.

"Oh…God, Cameron…" he whispered.

"Yes, yes, Damian. After that, I'd take off my own pants and boxers, letting you see how much sucking you off turned me on. I'd let you stroke me for a little bit, but I wouldn't let myself come just yet. I'd turn you over so you were laying on your stomach, and then I would slowly, with one finger, penetrate that sweet, tight asshole of yours."

Damian nearly dropped the phone. "Cam," he said, his breathing ragged, his cock throbbing in his pants. "…Cam!"

"After that, I'd stretch you out so that you could take me, adding one finger at a time until you were ready. I'd reach into the nightstand and grab a bottle of lube. I'd put it on my cock, and then I'd slowly, teasingly, push into you. I'd push in and out, causing so much pleasure for the both of us, all the while talking to you, making sure it didn't hurt."

Damian willed his erection to go away, not wanting to jerk off—in a hotel bed!—with his best mate on the other end of the phone. Cameron's words certainly weren't helping.

"I'd fuck your brains out, Damo. I'd ram into your prostate, making you moan wildly. I'd reach around and jerk you off, all while hitting your sweet spot, causing you so, so much pleasure. You wouldn't be able to take it for very long, and you'd come, moaning my name as you did so. It would be at that moment that I would finally let myself come into your sweet, tight, wonderful ass."

Damian couldn't take it any longer. He hung up the phone, throwing it somewhere in the room, standing up and rushing out the door and down the hall, tying his sweatshirt around his waist to conceal the bulge in his pants. He ran to Cameron's door, finding it to be open, and burst in. "Cameron Mitchell," he said as he stormed in. "I am going to kill you!"

"Oh, there you are, Damo," Cameron said casually. "I wondered where you had gone to."

"What are you—oh my Gawd," Damian caught sight of Cameron, lying naked in his hotel bed, the covers (blissfully) covering him. "C…C…"

"I see you're turned on, Damo. Come here; let me take care of that."

"I…you just want in my pants, Robert, and I won't stand for it!" Damian huffed.

"You're so sexy when you're mad," Damian saw Cam's hand disappear under the covers.

"Please…are you seriously jerking off when I'm in the room with you?" Damian's eyes widened. He shook his head in disbelief over what was happening.

"Come here," Cameron whispered soothingly. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just want to help you get in tune with your sexual side, to explore your body a bit, so if you do get a boyfriend—don't give me that look, honey, I know you're bi—you know what you're doing."

"Very well," Damian stood by the bed awkwardly. "Do I have to…to…"

"Nothing you don't want," Cam said again. "Come on, come join me." Damian hesitantly slid into the bed next to his best friend. Cameron stroked Damian's cheek gently, causing the younger boy to shiver. "There. Just like that," Cam whispered, leaning down to kiss Damian sweetly. Damian's mind went black; almost not processing what was happening as this boy, this boy he had had a crush on for months and was _naked next to him_ was kissing him, slow and soft. "I love you, Damo," Cameron said softly. "I really do."

"I…I l…love you, too," Damian stuttered.

"Finally," Cameron chuckled, kissing the Irish boy again, deeper this time. He rolled over so he was on top of the black-haired man, running his hands through his hair, kissing him over and over again, grinding his hips down against Damian's, who, to his surprise, followed his movements. "You want me, Damian?"

"Yes," Damian breathed. "More than you could know."

"Well, then you have me," Cameron lifted the smaller boy's hand to his lips, kissing it sweetly.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Damian asked, his face twisting in adorable confusion.

"Nope. Broke up with her last week."

Damian's blue-green eyes lit up instantly. "Really? I mean…I'm sorry, mate, but…"

"…it means we can be together, yes," Cameron nodded, caressing Damian's cheek, slowly reaching his hand up Damian's shirt, rubbing his nipples slightly. Damian shuddered in response.

"Please…please, Cam…" he groaned, unable to take much more of this teasing.

"All in good time," Cameron smiled, but he unbuttoned the Irish boy's shirt anyway, tossing it to the floor, admiring how nice the other boy looked. "God, Damian, you're so beautiful. You're the most beautiful boy I've seen in a long, long time."

Damian blushed. "No…no, _you_ are," he breathed.

Cameron chuckled, reaching a hand down to unbutton Damian's jeans, pulling them off slowly, inch by inch. He grinned at Damian's arousal straining against his boxers, feeling himself get hard again. Damian jumped at the feel of Cameron's erection poking his leg.

"Cameron…"

"Shh. Here…let me show you how I like to be touched," Cameron took Damian's hand in his own, bringing it to his hardened cock. Damian squirmed at the touch of it, but relaxed. Cameron dragged Damian's hand up and down the length of his cock. "See? It's just like jerking yourself off, Damo." He sighed. "That feels nice, Damian. Ahh…yes, like that, sweetheart." Damian laughed, incredulous that he was _actually_ doing this. After a few moments, Cameron removed his own hand, and Damian, now a bit more confident, started pumping his hand up and down the ginger-haired boy's length, encouraged by Cameron's calm, soothing words and moans of pleasure and approval. After three minutes, Cam exploded into Damian's hand. Damian carefully brought his hand to his mouth, hesitantly tasting the other boy's cum, finding that he enjoyed the taste.

"Please…Cameron…" he gestured to his painful erection, needing relief. The other boy nodded, licking his lips as he pulled down Damian's boxers to expose his engorged cock, which was bigger than Cameron had thought, and he hungrily took it in his mouth, causing Damian to swear aloud.

"Fuck, Cameron!" he gasped as Cam began to suck on his cock. He flopped back against the pillows, waves of incredible pleasure flooding through his body as he watched his best friend, his now-lover, suck him off, massaging his inner thigh as he did so. Damian didn't last long; within two minutes, he was coming. Cameron, true to his word earlier, drank it down greedily.

"How was that?" he asked, wiping his lips and smiling at the Irish boy as he came up to cuddle him.

"A…amazing," Damian breathed. "It was incredible…Cameron, I…"

"We don't have to go all the way tonight," Cameron pressed a finger to Damian's lips. "In fact, I don't want to. I just want to be with you, okay? I just want to hold you and to kiss you and tell you that I love you." He reached for Damian's hand again, entwining their fingers together, locking them tight.

"Okay," Damian nodded. "Okay. I'm…I'm not ready to…to go all the way yet," he admitted. "I…I'm fine with just…being here, in your arms…"

"Shh," Cameron laughed. "You always ramble when you're nervous, Damo. It's so damn cute. _You're_ so damn cute."

Damian blushed sweetly. "I love you, Robert Cameron Mitchell. I always have."

"And I love you, Damian Joseph McGinty. I'm sorry it took so long to realize it and to tell you."

"I'm sorry, too," Damian said softly.

"For what?" Cameron pressed his cheek against the dark-haired boy's.

"For denying my feelings for you," he admitted quietly.

"It's okay," Cameron kissed him. "I'll always love you, Damo."

"And I'll always love you, mate," Damian snuggled into Cameron's arms, eventually falling asleep there, safe and warm and in love.


End file.
